


No Good Very Bad Day

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cas returns from Heaven and finds two (cursed) human disasters.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 21





	No Good Very Bad Day

When Cas returned from Heaven and went straight back to the bunker, he found Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Hey! How was Heaven?” Dean asked.

Cas slumped his shoulder. “Didn’t get anywhere,” he admitted.

“That’s fine, Cas. We know you tried,” Sam assured him. He went to stand up, sneezed, and then fell back down on the couch. “Fuck!”

The angel furrowed his brow and watched as Dean rubbed his brother’s back and then felt his forehead. “You still have a fever, kiddo. I’ll grab you some medicine.”

“Are the two of you alright? Neither of you look well.” Cas frowned at them, concerned. He folded his arms and waited for a response.

Dean shrugged one of his shoulders then winced. “We have to go to Alaska - we’re cursed, thanks to that bastard Chuck.”

Cas went rigid. “What,” he demanded flatly.

Sam stood up again and wobbled for a few seconds (Dean kept a hand out to catch him again just in case) but righted himself. “At first we thought everything was because of Chuck but now we’re pretty sure he just decided to fuck with us. We have abilities - we’ve hunted practically our whole fucking lives. Garth says there’s this place in Alaska that can fix this situation.”

“Baby’s not at her best right now - fuck Chuck - so we’re waiting a few more days. And then we’ll figure out a way to actually get to Alaska - by boat?” Dean scowled and clenched his fist.

“We don’t want the boat or whatever to sink, and Dean doesn’t want to fly. But we got this - we’ll definitely figure it out,” Sam assured Cas.

Cas wasn’t entirely convinced. “Tell me everything that’s happened,” he demanded, stepping back when Sam started sneezing. He and Dean both eyed Sam in concern.

Dean stood up and grabbed onto his brother’s arm to keep him from falling again. “It’s a long, fucked up story,” he warned Cas. He headed towards Sam’s bedroom to grab him some medicine first before they delved into what exactly had gone down in the past few days. Dean slipped on the way back in but Cas managed to catch him just in time.

“Fucking normal sucks,” Sam muttered before downing the cold medicine his brother handed him. Bess’ solution hadn’t worked very long and he definitely didn’t want to try it again. Garth’s wife gave no fucks, something he’d definitely appreciate any other time. Being trapped in misery with Dean was something he hoped never happened again.

“It’s the worst,” Dean agreed. He sat back down and forced Sam to sit again too, still concerned about his younger brother.

“Explain now.” Cas stared at them down and the two of them finally laid everything out for the angel. Sam started coughing and Dean whacked his back in an effort to make it stop, which only made it worse. 

Sam glowered at him but managed to stop coughing a few minutes later. However, tears poured down his face. “Ow,” he muttered.

“You need to get you something to drink?” Cas headed to the kitchen when Sam nodded and grabbed him some water, which he greedily devoured when the angel returned.

“Our no very bad day is neverending. Can’t wait to get to Alaska.” Dean winced and rubbed his forehead. “And now I have a headache.”

“Is there anything I can do for either of you?” And Dean?” The hunter looked up at him. “I’ve been healing everything wrong with you - including cavities - over the past decade.” 

“Oh. That makes sense,” Dean admitted before wincing as his hand flew to his forehead again.

Cas wanted to make this easier for them until they got to Alaska - he wasn’t fully on board with the plan because of everything that could go wrong but the boys were right that they couldn’t continue like this. Chuck could strike again at any minute, and they needed to be at their best.

They’d be prepared for him next time and wouldn’t let him catch them off guard again.


End file.
